The Fate of Hobbes
by garfield2710
Summary: A tearjerking sequel to "The Origin of Hobbes." about, sacrifice, friendship and love.


I don't own Calvin and Hobbes

I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Bill Watterson does.

The Fate of Hobbes

Calvin and Hobbes had a tight relationship. They went everywhere together and got along great (most of the time anyway).

One day, 7 year old Calvin and Hobbes were in his wagon having a philosophical conversation. Calvin had never been down this way before. But he decided to give it a go.

"If there is a heaven, do we wake up in heaven or are our souls lift up into heav--"

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Hobbes.

Calvin looked back in the path of the wagon and there was the hugest boulder in the way. They slammed clean into it.

Hobbes stumbled out of the wagon, dizzy. He'd survived. After he was finished relieving to be alive, he thought of Calvin. He ran towards the debris of the wagon. Calvin lay there, either unconscious or dead. Hobbes had remembered something from one the crime shows Calvin's mom watched. Put your fingers under a person's jowl to see if they're alive. Hobbes did that. There was a pulse! Calvin was alive. Hobbes wanted to run to get Calvin's parents but he well knew that nobody could see him except Calvin. He remembered the deal he'd made with the leprechaun. Hey! That's it! Maybe the leprechaun could help. Hobbes ran all around the woods, not staying to far from where Calvin lay. Then Hobbes heard the Irish dance being played in the distance. Hobbes ran as fast as he could. The leprechaun was dancing to it under the tree.

"Hey you!" Hobbes yelled.

"Hey, tiger! I remember you from last year! Did you like your 2nd wish?" the leprechaun said

"Yes, I love it but I need help. The only boy that can see me is unconscious and his parents won't be able to find him easily."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help Calvin."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Not exactly--"

"Then I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"Then, make me visible to everyone!"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"For 2 reasons; 1: I can only grant wishes when someone saves my life and 2: I don't have that much magic."

"Shoot."

"But, if you want to, you can exchange a wish for another. I can make you completely visible for 15 minutes and not a second more. And don't even think about wishing the Tuna Fish Sandwich back."

Hobbes thought hard for a minute, looked in the direction Calvin was laying and said, "I want to trade my ability for Calvin to see me, so that everyone can see me for 15 minutes."

"Deal. You're 15 minutes start now."

Hobbes ran. He had never run so fast in his life.

He ran to where Calvin lay made sure Calvin was still alive and ran up the hill.

The house wasn't far from the top of hill but Hobbes still had 8 minutes before turning back by the time he reached Calvin's house. He burst in the back door.

Calvin's mom was sitting at the dining table drinking tea and reading a magazine. She looked up. "Hobbes?" she asked really confused.

"I don't have time to explain. It's Calvin. He's unconscious and is seriously hurt."

Calvin's mom, even though she was awestruck, ran, Hobbes leading the way.

6 minutes later they reached Calvin.

"Oh my Gosh! Calvin!"

Calvin's mom picked up Calvin. She put her ear into his mouth. "He's breathing. Thanks Hobbes." Although she was shocked by Hobbes appearance, she was more shocked by the sight of her son lying limp on the ground.

She turned around and Hobbes was a stuffed animal again. She was confused, but she grabbed Hobbes and placed him on Calvin's lap.

2 days later, Calvin woke up. He'd been in a coma ever since that accident. He remembered everything that happened. For a minute he thought he was dead, but his mom and dad were sitting in the chairs next to him, fidgeting.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Calvin! You're awake!" Calvin's mom shrieked.

"What happened?"

"Take it easy son. You broke your back and a few leg bones. You also had a slight concussion. You'll be fine in 3 months."

"Where's Hobbes?"

Calvin's mom looked at him seriously and told Calvin what Hobbes did.

"But I thought you were unable to see Hobbes."

"Me too. But then I read this note Hobbes left while I was asleep."

She handed Calvin a note and he read it.

_Dear Calvin,_

_I'm writing this to say goodbye. 1 year ago, the same day we met, I met with a leprechaun and he made it so you could see me and no one else. When you were unconscious, I didn't want you to die, so I found him and made another deal with him. In exchange for letting anyone see me for 15 minutes, I gave up the right for you to see me as I truly exist. I just wanted to write this letter to make it clear that I was lucky to have a friend like you and those memories will last forever. I would like to stay in your house, and I hope that you'll except the fact that even though I'm here, I'm gone. I want to thank you for the wonderful times we've spent together and wish you well._

_Love,_

_Hobbes._

Calvin began to cry and his mom put her hand into his.

Just as Hobbes said, he'd be there, but he'd be gone. And that's what Calvin came home from a month later when he returned from the hospital.


End file.
